


polaroid

by robs



Series: @fanwriter.it [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Kise Ryouta, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Ci sono una serie di polaroid affisse sulla cornice del suo specchio, un'abitudine che ha preso nella casa dei suoi genitori quando frequentava le scuole medie e si è protratta nel tempo e nel suo nuovo appartamento senza che neppure se ne rendesse pienamente conto, e di tanto in tanto si ferma a guardarle mentre si prepara a uscire.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya & Kise Ryouta
Series: @fanwriter.it [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185326
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	polaroid

Ci sono una serie di polaroid affisse sulla cornice del suo specchio, un'abitudine che ha preso nella casa dei suoi genitori quando frequentava le scuole medie e si è protratta nel tempo e nel suo nuovo appartamento senza che neppure se ne rendesse pienamente conto, e di tanto in tanto si ferma a guardarle mentre si prepara a uscire. Ryouko non si considera una persona particolarmente sentimentale, non davvero, non quanto le persone che la circondano probabilmente credono che sia, e quello di osservare queste particolari fotografie è una delle pochissime eccezioni alla sua regola - e solo perché la maggior parte dei soggetti di quegli scatti sono persone che quasi miracolosamente sono tornate a far parte della sua vita dopo anni di assenza, senza che fosse lei a cercare di riallacciare vecchi legami. 

È agrodolce immaginare come sarebbe andata la sua vita se non avesse deciso di abbandonare il basket all'inizio delle superiori, se avesse attivamente continuato a cercare un legame con i suoi vecchi compagni di squadra, ed è per questo che di solito preferisce evitare di pensarci: la sua rete di conoscenze è colma di rapporti superficiali a cui manca del tutto la solidità che cercava da ragazzina e la sua vita non è perfetta, ma è inutile sprecare troppo tempo a pensare a possibili "e se". Ha preso le sue decisioni, fatto le sue scelte, e cambiare il passato non è possibile - non c'è davvero altro da dire a riguardo.

Tatsuya le sta raccontando al telefono la sua ultima sfiga sul set, mentre Ryouko si sta truccando davanti allo specchio, quando i suoi occhi cadono sulla polaroid più recente, scattata da una esuberante Satsuki qualche mese prima - e ricorda con chiarezza la titubanza che aveva provato all'idea di tornare a  _ casa _ dopo anni trascorsi all'estero, al pensiero di visitare i luoghi della sua infanzia e adolescenza per quell'articolo che col senno di poi l'ha catapultata più velocemente del previsto verso il successo, e soprattutto ricorda la sorpresa che l'aveva colta nel trovarsi davanti un nostalgico comitato d'accoglienza quando era arrivata a destinazione in aeroporto. 

Ritrovarsi davanti la sua vecchia squadra, senza il minimo preavviso, l'aveva paralizzata per lo stupore per qualche lungo e imbarazzante minuto mentre stritolava il braccio di Tatsuya senza accorgersene, finché Satsuki non aveva deciso di lanciarsi su di lei per stringerla in un abbraccio che l'aveva riportata all'istante a quasi dieci anni prima.

"Ti ho persa, eh?" ride l'uomo quando evidentemente non risponde per troppo tempo a qualcosa che le ha detto, e Ryouko sbuffa una risata - è qualcosa che di tanto in tanto capita, e Tatsuya è più che abituato ai suoi improvvisi silenzi quando la chiama in questi momenti.

"Stavo pensando a Satsuki," risponde, scrollando le spalle in modo vagamente imbarazzato e incrociando gli occhi dell'altro sullo schermo del suo telefono, e il sorriso di Tatsuya si allarga appena prima di trasformarsi in un piccolo ghigno strafottente che le fa quasi temere il peggio. 

"Oh? Non ad Akashi-san, questa volta?"

Ah, è sempre un problema avere un migliore amico che ti conosce  _ così _ bene, pensa, notando il modo in cui il suo riflesso allo specchio arrossisce alle sue parole.

Il rossetto che ha applicato prima di uscire di casa è della sfumatura di rosso ciliegia che preferisce, lucido e appariscente e che la fa sentire inspiegabilmente potente - onestamente, il modo in cui gli occhi di Seiya si fermano sempre per qualche lungo secondo sulle labbra ogni volta che lo mette è una ottima ragione per l'ultimo punto, pensa con un sorriso compiaciuto quando raggiunge l'altra donna alla reception dell'hotel in cui si terrà il gala a cui sono state invitate entrambe.

"Sei in ritardo," è naturalmente il saluto che riceve, e Ryouko non prova neppure a trattenere la risata al familiare commento - è qualcosa che ha sentito più di una volta da parte del suo ex capitano, e ormai è quasi una tradizione salutarsi così. 

"Solo di qualche minuto, non potevo farti aspettare di più," risponde, allungando una mano per sfiorarle una guancia - il fatto che le sia permesso di farlo, quando non può rubarle un bacio per un motivo o un altro, la fa sentire come se fosse in cima al mondo ogni singola volta. 

C'è una nuova polaroid attaccata alla cornice del suo specchio, qualche giorno dopo, uno scatto intimo e domestico di Seiya con indosso solo una delle sue magliette mentre le applica con dita delicate il rossetto che tanto amano entrambe - e Ryouko non è particolarmente stupita quando si rende conto di aver preso l'abitudine di osservarla con un sorriso ogni mattina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Butterfly Effect Time](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/m/?t=61870690)” del forum La Torre di Carta e al "[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)" di fanwriter.it con prompt "rossetto".


End file.
